Lady of Terror
by keeper of kashmir
Summary: Raven Geer. Seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidak semudah kelihatannya. Demigod baru untuk Perkemahan Blasteran. Siapakah orangtua dewanya? Akankah ia menjadi pemikul takdir besar saat darah kaum abadi mengaliri nadinya?/OC Inside
1. Chapter 1

Seperti biasa, kelas baru, teman baru, dan kesepian yang sama. Aku baru naik ke tingkat 1 Senior High School dan lagi-lagi sendirian. Aku tidak pernah punya teman yang benar-benar akrab. Semua melihatku seakan-akan aku ini wabah penyakit. Aku tidak peduli. Setiap masa akan lewat dan berganti dengan masa yang lain.

Itu bohong. Aku peduli.

"Raven Geer?"

Seorang guru berdiri di hadapanku. Ia cantik dan membawa-bawa buku tebal.

"Benar kan itu namamu?" Tanyanya ramah. Kelewat ramah malah.

"Eh, iya," jawabku.

"Kenapa masih di luar? Sudah masuk jam pelajaran ke lima. Aku guru Biologimu," katanya.

Wow. Hebat. Pasti semalaman ia berusaha keras menghafal nama dan foto setiap murid barunya. Aku mengapresiasinya. Aku pun berjalan mengekornya menuju kelas Biologi.

Ya, ampun. Kelas ini benar-benar payah. Mereka ribut dan berisik sementara aku diam. Kenapa sedetik rasanya seperti seabad? Sambil bengong aku memikirkan lagi hari ini. Guru yang cantik itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Mrs. Mia Henderson. Ternyata dia sudah menikah, aku terkecoh oleh parasnya yang muda dan sempurna. Oh, pikiranku kembali ke dunia.

Seorang anak laki-laki ceroboh menabrak mejaku. "Hmm, maaf…eh…," ia terdiam kira-kira sebulan sebelum aku menjawab, "Raven Geer."

"Ah ya, Raven," ia nyengir bego di depanku. Rambutnya keriting kribo dan berantakan sampai menutupi matanya. Perawakannya kurus dan kecil. Hm, sepertinya ia belum melewati masa puber.

Anak laki-laki itu duduk di kursi di sebelahku. "Hai, aku Pete," sapanya padaku sambil terus nyengir.

Dan begitulah kira-kira hari pertamaku di kelas baru.

Ibuku Joan Geer, adalah karyawan di sebuah pabrik sepeda. Ia bekerja sangat keras demi aku. Dan ia memiliki hati yang murni. Karena tidak tega jika harus meminta uang darinya, aku sekali-sekali menjadi babysitter. Semua tetanggaku suka memakai jasaku karena aku terkenal anak yang baik, sopan, bertanggung jawab, dan tidak macam-macam. Ya iyalah, siapa lagi anak umur enam belas tahun yang tidak pernah ada di luar rumah pada pukul sebelas malam kecuali aku?

Sore ini, adalah jadwalku untuk menjaga bayi keluarga Hall. Aku suka bayi, dan Rachel Hall masih berusia delapan bulan. Ia lucu dan menggemaskan,

Aku memencet bel rumah keluarga Hall. Terdengar gedebak-gedebuk, tidak lama kemudian Mrs. Hall membuka pintu. Rambutnya digelung dan ia sudah berdandan rapi. Tapi, dia kelihatan panik. "Maafkan aku sayang, tapi kami benar-benar harus pergi sore ini. Apakah kau yakin bisa menjaga Rachel"

"Ya, Mrs. Hall," jawabku pasti.

"Baiklah, masuklah. Kami akan pulang sekitar jam sepuluh nanti. Ini susu dan baju ganti Rachel. Kau bisa lihat nomor ponsel kami di sini. Atau, jika keadaan darurat, segera telepon 911."

Dia memberi instruksi di sana-sini. "Aku juga sudah menitipkan Rachel pada Mrs. Jones. Jika kau tidak bisa sendirian, kau bisa pergi ke rumahnya," tambahnya. Mrs Jones adalah tetangga di seberang depan rumah keluarga Hall. Ia nenek tua janda yang tinggal sendirian.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Hati-hati ya," pesannya. Ia segera berlalu bersama suaminya yang baru keluar kamar sambil membentak-bentak seseorang di ponselnya.

Aku menghela napas saat pasangan yang sibuk itu sudah pergi. Rachel sedang tidur pulas di boks bayinya. Aku menghempaskan diri di sofa dan menonton TV.

Satu jam berlalu.

Dua jam.

Di luar sudah gelap sekarang. Ini musim gugur yang dingin. Terdengar gemeresak pepohonan yang dihantam angin. Aku menyibak tirai dan mengintip keluar lewat jendela. Pohon willow di rumah Mrs. Jones bergoyang-goyang heboh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Awan hitam mengumpul tepat di atasku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar rumah. Jalanan lengang dan sepi.

Hhh, di saat-saat seperti ini aku sebenarnya lebih suka berada di rumahku yang kecil dan hangat. Sambil meringkuk di kasur dengan selimut tebal. Oke, dan minum cokelat panas buatan ibuku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Apa? Siapa itu? Maniak? Psikopat? Pembunuh berantai?

Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Secepat kilat aku menyambar remote dan mengecilkan suara TV. Hening sebentar.

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Oh, tidak. Kenapa harus pada malam badai seperti ini?

Aku berlari menuju Rachel dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Dia tidak terbangun. Aku menggendongnya dan menutupinya dengan selimut, lalu berjingkat-jingkat ke pintu depan. Sambil melewati ruang tamu, kusambar stik golf Mr. Hall yang tergeletak di guci antik dengan satu tangan. Aku mengintip lewat tirai jendela di samping pintu.

Pete? Bocah itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah bingung. Mau apa dia?

Aku membuka pintu. Dia terlonjak kaget.

"Raven? Lama sekali kau membuka pintunya. Aku kira penciumanku salah!" serunya girang.

"Apa?" Kataku curiga. "Penciuman?"

"Eh, itu… kau sedang main golf?" Matanya terbelalak heran melihat stik golf di tangan kananku.

"Oh, tidak," jawabku cepat. Aku malu mengakui kalau aku ini pengecut. "Mau apa kau?" Tanyaku.

"Hei, santai saja Kawan. Aku hanya mengecek keadaan," jawabnya.

"Mrs. Hall memintamu mengecek Rachel?" Tanyaku.

"Apa? Eh, oh, iya… ya, aku disuruh mengecek bayi itu, Rachel ya?" katanya kikuk sambil memandang Rachel di gendonganku. "Hmm, ya, ya, aku ini saudara sepupunya."

"Oh ya? Aku baru tahu itu," kataku ragu.

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Di sini dingin," Tanyanya.

"Oke," aku menyingkir dan dia masuk. Lalu aku menutup pintu.

"Jadi, Rave, kau penjaga bayi?" Tanyanya saat kami duduk di sofa menonton TV.

"Iya, untuk tambahan uang," jawabku.

"Hmm, begini, sebenarnya…" kata-katanya terputus oleh suatu bunyi di luar. Pete menegang dan memelototi pintu.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ssst… tolonglah, jangan sekarang. Lindungi aku O, Soter…" gumamnya tidak jelas. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

Anak ini benar-benar gila. Ada apa dengannya?

Pete masih menggumamkan hal-hal lain yang kurang lebih seperti, "Oh, Zeus yang Agung, Pan, Artemis, siapapun…"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Di sana berdirilah… Mrs. Mia Henderson? Aku dan Pete berdiri.

"Mrs. Henderson?" Tanyaku bingung.

Wanita itu melangkah maju. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Panggil aku Mia, Sayang," katanya sambil terus tersenyum. Ia maju dan maju, sementara Pete mundur dan mundur.

"Mmm, malam yang indah ya?" Mrs. Henderson berkata padaku sambil memandangi Rachel. Aku mengira aku melihatnya menelan ludah.

"Mrs. Henderson…" kataku terbata.

"Menjauhlah iblis!" Pete tiba-tiba berteriak dan tubuhnya bergoncang hebat.

Mrs. Henderson sedikit terkejut dan kemudian memperhatikan Pete.

"Ah, dan kau adalah…" Mrs. Henderson terdiam dan berpikir keras.

Pete menendang sepatunya. Tampaklah sepasang… itu tidak mungkin kaki kambing, kan?

"Aku satir dan Perkemahan Blasteran," Pete berkata dengan gagah, atau setidaknya mencoba tampak gagah. Aku kontan melemas, hampir saja menjatuhkan Rachel.

Mrs. Henderson menjentikkan jari seolah berkata, "Aha!" Dia berkata senang, "Itu dia! Satir kecil, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa yang lebih bingung. Aku atau Pete. Pete kelihatan semakin gugup melihat Mrs. Henderson yang cerah ceria.

"Mrs. Henderson, tunggu, ada apa ini?" Tanyaku histeris.

"Henderson adalah identitas palsuku, Sayang. Bisa repot jadinya kalau aku mengurus akte dengan nama Lamia, kan?" Jawabnya santai.

Pete megap-megap seperti ikan maskoki.

Mrs. Henderson menyeringai. Ia meregangkan lehernya seperti orang yang sedang encok.

Saat itulah Pete menemukan kembali suaranya. Ia mengoceh, "Tidak mungkin! Kau adalah impian semua murid laki-laki dan para guru pria heteroseksual!"

Guru Biologiku yang cantik jelita kemudian bertingkah aneh. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke depan dan terguncang-guncang seperti orang kerasukan atau menderita epilepsi.

Pete tersentak dan berteriak padaku, "LARIII!" Dia kabur. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali lagi untuk menyeretku yang masih mematung. Kaki kambingnya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan berisik. Pete, aku, dan Rachel dalam pelukanku berlari kesetanan. Jauh di belakang, terdengar suara seperti menggeleser dan desisan.

Pete mendorongku masuk ke dalam VW butut Mr. Henley tua yang diparkir di ujung jalan. Untungnya, kakek itu sedang sibuk berusaha membuat pintu rumahnya terbuka sehingga dia tidak melihat kami mengutil mobilnya. Pete menyalakan mesin dan VW butut meraung protes. Kami melaju tersendat-sendat. Aku berteriak-teriak.

"PETE! APA YANG TERJADI? PETE?!" Jeritku.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku satir yang baru belajar!"

"AP—" DUAKK! Pete menerobos pagar rumah seseorang.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat aman!"

"TEMPAT APAAA?"

"Perkemahan Blasteran, tempat teraman bagi demigod!"

"APAA? MRS. HENDERSON—AAAAHHH!" kami berteriak. Satu sosok jatuh menimpa kaca jendela mobil. VW butut sukses menabrak pohon cemara di pinggir jalan.

"… oh, sial…" aku bergumam. Kepalaku pusing karena benturan. Aku merangkak keluar dari mobil. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dahiku. Darah, kurasa. Rachel terbangun dan mulai menangis.

"Raven…" kudengar Pete memanggil dari sisi lain. Aku berhasil berdiri. Pete berlari sempoyongan ke arahku.

"Pete, apa kita menabrak seseorang?" Aku histeris.

Terdengar suara desisan dari bawah bemper depan mobil. Suatu tenaga tak kasat mata membanting mobil itu ke samping. Tamatlah riwayat VW butut Mr. Henley. Sosok yang tadinya berada di bawah mobil adalah Mrs. Henderson. Maksudku, separo Mrs. Henderson. Ia masih cantik seperti semula. Hanya saja dari pinggang ke bawah dia ular. Wajahnya pun memucat dan matanya berkantong seperti orang yang menangis tiap hari sampai air matanya kering. Ia tersenyum mengerikan padaku.

"Usaha yang bagus, Sayang. Tapi percuma berlari dariku," katanya. Suaranya berubah menjadi seperti pisau yang sedang diasah.

"Apa… siapa kau?" aku ingin menangis rasanya.

"Aku Lamia, Ratu Libya," jawabnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rick Riordan lah

Warning : OC, salah ketik, dan berbagai kesalahan khas anak baru

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kau monster!" Jerit Pete dengan suara seperti ayam dicekik.

Monster itu menoleh kepada Pete dengan cepat.

"Aku dulu seorang Ratu, sampai Hera yang terkutuk itu mengubahku menjadi monster," katanya. "Cukup penjelasannya, aku lapar. Lebih baik kumakan kalian bertiga saja walaupun aku kurang suka kambing," dia menerjang.

Aku mengelak dan mencomot sepotong besi tua karatan yang tergeletak di halaman rumah siapapun itu. Makhluk itu mendesis. Ia berbalik dan memandangku, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari celah dari ayunan tongkat besiku. Pete sudah terlempar ke seberang jalan didepak ekor ular Mrs. Henderson.

"Ayolah Sayang, cukup main-mainnya," bujuk monster itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku gemetar.

Ia mengerutkan kening. "Aku lapar dan aku menginginkan bayi itu," matanya terus memandangi Rachel. Suasana hening, hanya gemeretak pepohonan ditiup angin dan tangisan Rachel yang memenuhi udara. Dengan ngeri aku menyadari kalau dia mengincar Rachel sedari tadi. Dia monster pemakan bayi! Aku lumpuh ketakutan.

"Kau monster!" Teriakku. "Kau monster jahat yang memangsa bayi-bayi!" Aku terus menceracau.

"Tidakk!" Makhluk itu melolong murka. "Hera juga membunuh anak-anakku! Aku dahulu seorang ibu!" Dia meratap. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis menyayat-nyayat hati.

Pete mengendap-endap mendekat dan berbisik, "Biar kugendong bayinya. Lawanlah dia," Ia menggapai Rachel dan mengambilnya. Kemudian dia meraba-raba saku jaketnya. Pete mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil tumpul yang berkilat dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Kenapa kau—" seruku tertahan.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kaulah yang bisa, bukan aku. Kau diberkahi kekuatan para dewa," katanya.

Tiba-tiba monster itu tersentak. Ia menggeleser dan menyerang. Aku berdiri menghadapinya hanya dengan sepotong besi karatan dan belati tumpul.

Sebelum dia mencapaiku, aku mengayunkan besi itu dan menghantam pelipisnya. Dia meraung dan ekornya menyabet punggungku dengan keras. Aku terlempar dan tersungkur. Rasa pedih menjalar di punggungku. Ia menggeleser cepat ke arahku. Tapi aku lebih cepat. Aku menghantam kepalanya berkali-kali seperti orang gila. Gila karena ketakutan. Monster itu menggelepar dan mencakar bahuku.

Bodohnya, aku tidak memperhatikan ekornya. Benar sekali kata orang, hati-hatilah dengan ekor ular. Saat aku sadar, ekornya sudah melilit tubuhku. Aku meronta-ronta. Dia melilitku makin erat. Tulang rusukku seperti hampir remuk. Aku mulai kesulitan menghirup udara. Ternyata begini rasanya dililit ular raksasa super di film Anaconda.

Di suatu tempat Pete berseru, "Belatinya, Raven!"

Aku mengangkat belati di tangan kiriku, tidak yakin apa kegunaan benda tumpul ini, lalu aku menusuk dadanya tepat saat taringnya mau menyobek leherku. Matanya membelalak sesaat, dan sekejap ia melebur menjadi debu kuning.

Pete berlari menghampiriku. Aku terduduk lemas.

"Kau hebat!" Serunya.

Aku masih terguncang namun berhasil berkata, "Aku harus mengembalikan Rachel."

Sisa hari itu berlalu begitu cepat. Kami sampai di rumah keluarga Hall tepat sebelum orangtua Rachel kembali. Mrs. Hall yang tergesa-gesa masuk terkejut melihatku berlumuran debu kuning. Aku mengatakan ada sedikit masalah tapi semua baik-baik saja. Pete mengantarku pulang, dan omong-omong, ia sudah memakai sepatunya. Ibuku terkesiap melihatku dan Pete muncul. Saat itulah sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Ibuku malah berkata, "Sudah waktunya, ya?"

Dan Pete menjawab, "Ya."

Ibuku memelukku dan memberikan ransel kepadaku. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Pete. Kalian sebaiknya pergi sekarang."

APA-APAAN? Kenapa mereka kelihatan bersekongkol untuk melakukan suatu kejahatan? Dan pergi kemana? Aku tidak mau pergi kemana-mana, aku lelah.

"Tunggu, pergi kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Perkemahan Musim Panas," jawab ibuku.

"Humffh, lelucon yang sangat lucu. Aku tidak mau ke manapun, tidak juga ke perkemahan konyol," jawabku.

"Harus, Raven," kata ibuku lembut.

"Begitu ya? Permisi, aku mau mandi lalu tidur," kataku dengan tingkah yang aku yakin mengesalkan.

"Raven," nada suara ibuku mencegahku kabur ke kamar. "Dengarkan aku, kau akan tahu segalanya nanti. Tapi kau harus patuhi aku sekarang dan pergi ke perkemahan bersama Pete."

Aku berbalik. Aku tidak percaya ibuku memaksaku cepat-cepat pergi ke suatu tempat apapun itu bernama perkemahan. Pete mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan sok tahu mendengar permohonan ibuku.

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi besok? Perkemahan kan, tidak akan kemana-mana," kataku.

"Bukan masalah perkemahannya, tapi kaulah masalahnya," kata ibuku tenang. Pete memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Bukan saja karena aku terlalu bingung. Tapi juga karena aku terlalu lelah untuk protes.

Ibuku memanggil taksi dan aku serta Pete masuk ke dalamnya. Ibuku melambai dan taksi melaju. Aku memandang ke luar jendela dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah. Aku tidak pernah pergi jauh-jauh dari ibuku, karena kami hanya berdua. Kami hanya saling memiliki satu sama lain di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang menopang ibuku selain aku. Akulah kekuatannya, bahan bakar yang menahannya agar tetap hidup. Dia akan hancur kalau tidak ada aku. Seperti aku akan hancur tanpanya.

"Kau selalu bisa kembali nanti, Raven," kata Pete lirih. Untungnya di dalam taksi gelap, jadi Pete tidak bisa melihatku menangis. Aku menangis dan menangis tanpa suara sampai mataku berat. Di ambang batas kesadaranku, aku berpikir bahwa aku belum mengembalikan VW butut Mr. Henley.

"Ssst, Raven, bangun. Kita sudah sampai," Pete mengguncang bahuku pelan.

"Mmm…?"

"Ayo," katanya. Dia meminta sopir berhenti di bawah suatu bukit. Sopir itu melirik bingung dan Pete berusaha meyakinkannya untuk menurunkan kami di sana.

"Kita ke mana?" Tanyaku.

"Perkemahan Blasteran. Seharusnya kau datang saat musim panas, tapi aku belum menemukanmu saat itu," jawabnya saat kami mendaki bukit. "Karena sekarang kau sudah mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang dirimu, kita harus segera masuk perkemahan,"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Dan kurasa aku tidak gila karena kau juga melihat monster itu, kan?" Protesku.

Pete menjawab, "Kau akan diberi tahu segalanya besok, sekarang kau boleh tidur."

Kami sudah sampai di puncak bukit. Seketika tampaklah pemandangan aneh di balik bukit. Aku tidak mengira akan menemukan banyak bangunan di lembah ini. Kami menuruni bukit. Aku tercengang melihat ladang stroberi, hutan, danau, panjat tebing, lintasan balap, dan terutama sekumpulan bangunan aneh.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang mungkin lebih tua satu tahun dariku menyongsong kami.

"Pete, kalian baik-baik saja?" Serunya.

"Aku baik, Annabeth. Tapi kurasa Raven butuh sedikit pemeriksaan organ dalam. Dia hampir diremukkan Lamia tadi," Pete mengedikkan kepalanya padaku.

"Terima kasih, Pete. Nah, ayo ikut aku," kata Annabeth padaku.

"Dah, Raven," Pete melambai kepadaku dan berlari masuk hutan.

"Raven, aku tahu kau lelah. Tapi, sebentar saja, kita harus melakukan peme-riksaan," Annabeth membawaku menyusuri kumpulan bangunan aneh itu. Kami berhenti di depan bangunan putih sederhana bernomor 50. Annabeth mengetuk pintunya. Seorang anak laki-laki kurus tinggi berambut pirang kusut membuka pintu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Annabeth! Demi dewa-dewi, ini sudah larut malam," gerutunya.

Annabeth meringis, "Sori Clay, aku ingin minta tolong kau untuk memeriksa rekrut baru. Dia baru saja dicekik Lamia."

Anak itu, Clay, menatapku dan mempersilakan kami masuk. Bangunan putih itu cukup mengesankan di bagian dalam. Mirip sebuah klinik, lengkap dengan peralatan kedokteran modern. Aku menatap Annabeth ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Raven. Clay adalah anak Asclepius. Dia ahli dalam hal ini dan dapat dipercaya," rekomendasi Annabeth.

Aku pun menurut karena kehabisan tenaga. Clay memeriksaku dengan seksama secara profesional.

"Dia baik-baik saja Annabeth. Tidak ada satu tulangpun yang bergeser, remuk atau patah," komentarnya. Oh, oke. Seorang anak yang bermain dokter-dokteran, teman berkaki kambing, dan guru Biologi pemakan bayi. Sungguh hari yang sempurna.

"Terimakasih Clay, lanjutkan tidurmu," Annabeth mengajakku keluar. Kami berjalan kembali ke arah tadi dan menuju kumpulan bangunan berbentuk U di sebelah depan. Annabeth menuju sebuah bangunan sederhana yang bernomor 11 dan membuka pintunya.

"Kau tidur di sini malam ini, Raven. Saat ini pondoknya kosong karena semua anak Hermes sedang pulang ke rumah untuk bersekolah," jelasnya.

Ia mempersilakanku tidur di sebuah tempat tidur susun. Aku sangat merindukan bantal, jadi saat merebahkan diri di kasur, aku langsung terlelap.

-Continue-

* * *

**A.N**

Makasih yang udah cape" liat ceritanya. Mohon maafkan saya untuk segala hal yang tidak berkenan bagi pembaca.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Om Riordan_

_Warning : OC, cerita mainstream, dsb._

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun sekitar jam delapan. Itupun karena Annabeth menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Raven, kau sudah bangun? Kita akan tur keliling Perkemahan," serunya. Ia lalu mengantarku ke kamar mandi dan untunglah airnya hangat. Setelah itu kami mengelilingi Perkemahan.

"Ini adalah Perkemahan Blasteran, tempat teraman bagi demigod untuk berlindung dan dilatih," ia menjelaskan.

"Apa itu demigod?" Aku bertanya.

"Demigod adalah anak-anak manusia blasteran dewa. Kau tahu mengenai dewa-dewi Yunani?"

"Eh, apakah ini semacam permainan?" Aku mengernyitkan kening.

Annabeth memutar bola matanya, "Apakah monster semalam semacam permainan?" Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam.

"Jadi Raven, dewa-dewi Yunani yang diceritakan dalam mitologi kuno benar-benar ada dan masih ada sampai sekarang," APA? Seakan belum cukup, ia melanjutkan, "Dan salah satunya adalah orangtuamu," DANG!

Annabeth tidak menghiraukan ekspresiku yang pasti mirip Mrs. Henderson setelah kuhantam wajahnya.

"Dewa-dewi kadang memiliki anak dari hubungannya dengan manusia. Anak-anak mereka adalah demigod. Kau, adalah demigod."

Hal-hal seperti ini tidak terpikirkan olehku sampai-sampai aku menyeletuk, "Tapi ibuku hanya karyawan toko dan sekarang dia ada di rumah."

"Bukan ibumu. Apakah kau pernah bertemu ayahmu?" Tanya Annabeth.

"Mmm, dia pergi saat aku berumur satu tahun. Mungkin dia punya istri lain," jawabku tergagap.

"Tidak seperti itu, ayahmu adalah salah satu dewa Yunani," ia menjelaskan dengan sabar. Kami mengitari kumpulan bangunan berbentuk U itu.

"Ini adalah Kompleks Lama. Terdiri dari 12 pondok untuk dewa-dewi yang dulu bertakhta di Gunung Olympus. Pondok 1 untuk Zeus, Raja para Dewa. Pondok 2 untuk istrinya, Hera," ia menunjuk bangunan megah dengan pilar-pilar bernomor 1 dan 2.

"Hera…" kataku. "Monster itu… dia menyebut-nyebut Hera."

Annabeth mengernyit, "Aku tidak pernah suka Hera. Ya, Lamia dulunya adalah seorang Ratu Libya. Dia cantik dan menarik perhatian Zeus. Sampai suatu waktu, Hera mengetahui perselingkuhan Zeus dengan Lamia. Hera marah dan membunuh anak-anak sang Ratu. Lamia menjadi gila dan mula memakan anak-anak orang lain. Lama-kelamaan, dia berubah menjadi monster."

Ouch. Itu mengerikan. Annabeth melanjutkan, "Monster dapat dibunuh, tapi cepat atau lambat, mereka dapat mewujud kembali dari kedalaman Tartarus. Jadi, selalu ada monster sebagai tantangan bagi para demigod seperti kita."

Kami berjalan terus menuju kumpulan bangunan aneh lain di area berbeda. "Ini Kompleks Baru. Setelah perang Titan kedua, dewa-dewi minor disediakan takhta di Olympus. Anak-anak mereka juga dapat tempat di Perkemahan," Annabeth sibuk berbicara saat kami masuk kompleks padat yang mirip perumahan mini itu.

"Pondok 50, tempat kau diperiksa semalam adalah tempat untuk anak-anak Asclepius, Dewa Penyembuhan," jelasnya.

"Siapa ayahku?" Tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita harus tunggu sampai kau diklaim oleh ayahmu sendiri. Saat ini, kau tidur di pondok 11 dulu, pondok Hermes, Dewa para Musafir,"

"Kau anak siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Pallas Athena, Dewi Kebijaksanaan, Seni, dan Strategi Perang."

Biarpun pengetahuan mitologi Yunaniku payah, tapi aku pernah mendengar tentang Athena. "Wow. Itu keren," seruku.

"Hey, kenapa di sini sepi sekali?" Aku heran melihat hanya beberapa anak berlalu-lalang ke kamar mandi.

"Ini Perkemahan Musim Panas. Para pekemah berkumpul saat musim panas. Segelintir pekemah yang tidak punya tempat bernaung lagi atau keluarga diperbolehkan tinggal di sini sepanjang tahun."

"Jadi, aku telat ya?"

"Ya, tapi kau tetap harus ke sini. Monster dapat membaui blasteran. Saat kau sudah menyadari siapa dirimu, baumu makin kuat dan makin berbahaya keadaannya. Kau harus segera dilatih."

Saat itu, kami masuk ke sebuah tempat yang mirip gudang senjata. "Ayo, kita harus memilihkan senjata untukmu," ajak Annabeth.

Aku memegang panah dan busur dan diminta untuk membidik. Bidikanku meleset terus selama sepuluh kali. Aku mencoba belati, belati kembar, dan pedang. Kata Annabeth aku cukup bagus. Tapi aku merasa tidak pas. Pencarian senjata untukku akhirnya dihentikan setelah Annabeth berpikir aku mengayun-ayunkan kapak dengan cara yang begitu berbahaya. "Kita lihat lain kali," ia memutuskan setelah aku hampir menebas lehernya dengan kapak raksasa bermata dua.

Setelah itu kami pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Aku duduk bersama Annabeth di meja Athena. Katanya pekemah harus duduk di meja masing-masing. Tapi berhubung Perkemahan Musim Panas sudah berakhir, jadi tidak ada peraturan khusus untuk hal ini.

Sepanjang hari itu kuhabiskan untuk mempelajari dewa-dewi dan monster dalam mitologi Yunani kuno. Sayang sekali orangtua dewaku adalah ayahku. Kalau itu ibuku, aku bisa berharap dia Artemis.

"Raven, Artemis adalah dewi perawan. Ia tidak punya anak. Tapi pondok 8 disediakan bagi para Pemburu Artemis apabila mereka singgah kesini," kata Annabeth. Setelah itu dia menjelaskan tentang para Pemburu. Awalnya aku berminat, tapi tidak setelah kudengar bahwa mereka abadi. Annabeth menatapku dengan mata kelabunya, "Kau tidak peduli saat kukatakan mereka menampik laki-laki, tapi kau berubah pikiran saat kusinggung bahwa mereka abadi. Kau tidak tertarik dengan keabadian?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa keabadian tidaklah semenyenangkan kelihatannya. Bayangkan kalau aku akan hidup terus, melihat masa demi masa berlalu. Melihat teman-temanku bertambah tua dan mati, sementara aku tetap seperti ini. Melihat dunia berubah, dan saat aku kembali ke suatu tempat, aku tidak bisa menemukan hal-hal yang dulu ada. Yang merupakan kenangan," jawabku.

Annabeth masih menatapku, aku tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya. "Itu… pemikiran yang menarik," dia berkata. "Ibuku adalah Athena, dia menghargai kebijaksanaan. Jarang sekali manusia fana mempertimbangkan hal-hal itu. Memang, dengan umur yang pendek, manusia jadi mempunyai sesuatu yang patut diperjuangkan dengan sekuat tenaga." Annabeth terus memandangku dengan tatapan meneliti seolah aku adalah makhluk mitologi spesies baru. Setelah itu hening.

Aku melanjutkan membaca. Annabeth memberitahuku bahwa dewa-dewi punya aspek Romawi. Di San Fransisco ada lagi satu perkemahan bagi demigod yang lahir dari aspek Romawi dewa-dewi. Perkemahan Jupiter.

"Whoaa… jadi para dewa adalah penderita bipolar. Itu bagus," kataku sarkastis.

Annabeth mengunyah senyum. "Tapi kita bisa bekerja sama. Kami melakukan itu saat Perang Raksasa kedua. Sebelumnya, yah, para blasteran Yunani dan Romawi tidak bisa bersatu. Pertempuran besar antara kedua perkemahan adalah saat Perang Saudara Amerika."

Aku menaikkan alis, "Kenapa aku tidak heran ya," jawabku.

Annabeth tersenyum. "Sabarlah sedikit lagi. Kau harus berlatih dengan Chiron sebelum bisa pulang ke rumah. Untuk sementara aku mengawasi perkemahan karena Chiron sedang pergi."

"Chiron? Siapa dia?" Tanyaku.

"Dia centaurus penanggungjawab perkemahan ini."

"Oke, deh."

Demikian sesi belajar kami yang interaktif.

-continue-


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Rick Riordan_

_Warning : OC, beberapa hal mirip manga Jepang_

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**

Selama kira-kira dua minggu Annabeth memberikan tutorial cara bertarung dengan berbagai macam senjata. Kurasa aku lumayan. Tapi aku harus segera menentukan senjataku sendiri sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Senjata itu bagai bagian dari tanganmu. Jadi, kau harus memilih dengan hati-hati. Pilihlah yang paling cocok dan nyaman. Senjata yang cocok dapat membuatmu ditakuti musuh-musuhmu. Sebaliknya, senjata yang tidak cocok bisa menjadi titik lemahmu dalam pertarungan," Annabeth mengoceh.

Terserahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli permainan senjata. Yang aku inginkan cuma pulang ke rumahku. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Lamia yang mendesis-desis. Jadi kurasa aku butuh senjata juga.

Siang itu, Pete menjengukku.

"Hai, Rave. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hai, Pete. Aku baik, hanya sedikit masalah dengan senjata."

Dia mendengus ala kambing. "Kau oke walau hanya dengan besi karatan."

"Trims, kau sangat menghibur," jawabku judes.

"Hey, aku hanya mau membantumu."

"Bagaimana dengan para satir?" aku bertanya.

"Payah. Aku yang paling payah. Semua satir lain berhasil membawa rekrut baru pada musim panas. Tapi aku baru menemukanmu di musim gugur, itupun kita hampir jadi dendeng," ia tersenyum miris.

Aku jadi iba pada bocah satir kribo ini. "Kau tidak seperti itu, kok," kataku. "Buktinya kau bisa membawaku ke sini dengan selamat."

"Yeah, tapi aku hampir tidak melakukan APA PUN. Kau yang menghancurkan monster itu dan menyelamatkan bayi kecil," ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, aku bahkan belum tahu siapa ayahku, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu," seruku.

"Aku terancam tidak akan bekerja lagi untuk Perkemahan!"

"Aku akan mampus dicincang monster kalau belum menemukan senjataku sendiri!"

"Aku akan menggelandang di emperan toko kalau dipecat oleh Pak Chiron!"

Dan perdebatan kami mengenai siapa yang paling sial berhenti sampai di situ karena sebuah kepala berambut menjenguk ke dalam pondokku. Maksudku, pondok Hermes.

"Ah, rupanya kau di sini, Raven," katanya. "Bisakah kau keluar? Kita harus bicara."

Aku keluar dari pondok dan menemukan bahwa kepala itu milik seorang atau seekor centaurus gagah. Rupanya Pak Chiron yang disebut-sebut Pete itu sudah datang. Panjang umur dan diberkatilah dia.

"Aku Chiron, penanggungjawab perkemahan. Selamat datang," ia tersenyum lebar dan membentangkan tangannya. Aku terkesan oleh penyambutannya yang mirip kasir di minimarket.

"Dan kudengar kau tadi menyebut-nyebut ayahmu. Kalau begitu aku membawa kabar baik. Oh ya, Pete, kau juga tidak akan kupecat. Aku percaya kau akan bekerja dengan baik sebagai satir," ia menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum sok tahu pada Pete.

Chiron berpaling lagi padaku. "Ayahmu tadi menemuiku dan berpesan agar memberikan ini untukmu. Pergunakan dengan baik," ia memberikan kepadaku sebuah benda yang harus dipergunakan dengan baik. Sebuah anting jepit! Dan hanya sebelah.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Ayah yang tidak pernah kutemui menghadiahiku anting jepit? Aku menerimanya. Anting itu berbentuk sabit dari perunggu langit. Lalu, hal aneh pun terjadi. Di tanganku, anting itu berubah menjadi sabit besar dan berbahaya dengan gagang tongkat panjang.

"Ya, itu senjata yang bagus. Mungkin sedikit terlalu besar dan berat untukmu," komentar Chiron.

"Wow," aku terkesiap. Aku mencoba mengayunkannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hei, hati-hati!" Pete yang ada di sampingku mengelak. Aku segera menyusutkan benda itu lagi menjadi anting dan memakainya di telinga kananku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa ayahku?" Tanyaku. Setelah dia menghadiahiku senjata, kurasa dia ayah yang lumayan. Hei, dia tahu aku ada di sini. Itu berarti dia peduli padaku dan mengawasiku, kan?

"Mari kita pindah," kata Chiron. Aku dan Pete membawa barang bawaanku dan mengekor Chiron. Ia menuju Kompleks Baru dan berhenti di depan pondok hitam yang mirip markas pemuja setan. O-ow.

"Ayahku…?" Aku tertegun.

"Deimos, Dewa Ketakutan, Teror, dan Kengerian," sabda Chiron.

Oh, tidak. Aku menciut dalam setiap suku kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menyesal karena sangat ingin tahu siapa ayahku. Sekarang aku berharap aku tidak pernah tahu dan tinggal di pondok Hermes selamanya. Aku, Raven Geer, adalah anak dari dewa para teroris.

Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku.

-continue-

* * *

**A/N**

Hai,

Teman-teman ada yang ngeh nggak sama senjatanya Raven yang saya ilustrasikan?

Yupp, gambaran senjata itu saya ambil dari senjatanya Alice B-Rabbit di komik Pandora Hearts! :D

Entah kenapa saya suka, sukaa banget sama sabitnya Alice B-Rabbit. Tapi, kayaknya sabit itu agak kegedean dan berat banget kalo dipake buat bertarung beneran. Yah, kita bakalan mati duluan kalo tarung pake sabit segede gitu, sih.

Tapi boleh dong berimajinasi kalo perunggu langit itu enteng. Jadi si Raven nggak keberatan makenya… #tidak perlu dihiraukan


End file.
